The Orchid
by loves2read18
Summary: Since the great and powerful Lord Sesshomaru has Rin around, his compassion seems to be growing little by little. What happens if Rin befriends a human woman? Will he reject the human woman or will become something more that not even Lord Sesshomaru himself is not prepared for. *edited
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am new to writing stories so I am open to all kinds of constructive criticism. I will also try my hardest to update as much as I can. I hope you enjoy it! ** ** And of I don't own Inuyasha and might have altered some things a little. **

The sky was blue and the sun was out. A women who was gathering up some herbs wipes her brow and smiles as the sunlight hits her face. _The weather is perfect_, she thought with a smiled. She then spots a white flower. The most beautiful flower of all as well a favorite. An orchid; which represented strength, purity, innocents and love. Her smile brighten as she admired the beauty of the flower. Not many people in her village like her, in fact most despised her. Why the reason was unknown. Some say it was because many envy her beauty and some took her innocents as arrogance. But the truth was, she was often most humble. The women had great beauty with long raven black hair and grayish blue eyes. Average height and dressed simple of her time. She didn't prefer to walk barefooted a lot to feel the earth on her feet. She was the gentlest creature of them all.

She smelled the beautiful scent of the flower as the wind breezed through her hair. Then all of a sudden she looked around and felt that someone was there. She looked to see a little girl behind a tree. The small girl look scared and nervous. _I wonder if she is lost, _she thought to herself. She wanted to see who the young girl was so she went towards her however the girl ran off.

"Waite don't be scared I mean no harm!" The women said trying to reach out to her.

Then she seen the girl go by a strange two head creature. It must be a daemon but the girl seemed human enough. They left flying in the sky. And she notice she drop what looked like herbs or something to eat. _Could she be an orphan?_ She thought again to herself. Now she was curious who the girl was.

She return the village and as usual received strange looks not knowing why. But she could help but pity the people more than hate them. She enter her small hunt where only herself lived in and started to make herself something to eat but, couldn't help but wonder who was the young girl and why she was riding a daemon. She decide to go back to the spot where she found the girl in hopes to bump into her again and give her some food she made. She figured she might be hungry.

_**(The young girl's point of view)**_

The young girl looked back to see if the women followed her but, right after she went on to A-Uh she didn't see her any more. That woman was so pretty and seemed so gentle. The girl was surprise when she took her of interested. She didn't know what to do but run because all her life she felt humans where out to get her and take her away from Lord Sesshomaru. With the exception of Kagome and her friends she didn't trust most people. For some reason this women seemed different.

"Rin, there you are! I was looking for you don't you know what will happen to me if Lord Sesshomaru finds out I had lost you?! My chances of prime minister would be lost...more like my life..."said a worked up Jaken.

"Sorry Master Jaken. I was just out to get some food and lost track of time." Rin said with a sincere apology. As Jaken kept ranting how she was a foolish stupid human girl, she couldn't help but keep thinking of the women.

_**(The women's point of view)**_

The next day the women woke up in the morning and deiced to start her day. Since it was before dawn she deiced to go by a nearby spring where she can bath in. When she takes off her clothes her wounds on her back are visible. From whips and stones that had been thrown at her from as long she remembers. Always been treated differently. She didn't have her mother nor father and was considered to be a bastard child. Her mother had her out of wedlock and because of this she was marked. When thieves came after her, her father tried to protect his daughter and his wife. Sadly she was the only one able to escape unharmed. People weren't very kind to the orphan girl growing up. So she was off always on her own using her imagination and making stories like about a poor young girl getting her feet swept by a handsome man in shining armor. She often blushed at the thought but, it was those thoughts that helped her through her lonely years. She was able to remember everything as if it was yesterday even if it was so many moons ago.

The women sighed as she got out of the water to change. She learn a very long time ago to keep everything close to her otherwise they would be stolen by someone. She went along with her duties. By lunch time she deiced to make something for the little girl in hopes she would see her again. She hoped she was not alone like she was. It wasn't fun to be alone as she already knew. She wrapped up the food and tied it. Gathered her basket and went to collect some more herbs.

When she arrived she seen the girl already there. She decide to come up to her slowly so not to scare her away.

"Excuse me young girl" The women said and the young girl look up startled.

"Please don't run away I promise not to hurt you. " The women said gently as she moved a little closer to the little girl. And for reason the young girl decided not to run away.

"Here. I made this for you this for you. It's fish I caught the other day and cooked. Hope you like it!" The women smiled as she handed to the girl some food.

The girl was quiet but then said thank you with a smile to her surprise.

"You are welcome." The women smile back. "Want to sit by the tree under their? " She said as she pointed to a nearby tree. "It has a shade where you can eat."

"Umm okay." Said a shy little girl.

She was delight the little girl said yes and they went to sit. "My name is Ran. My mother named after her favorite flower an orchid. Which is funny because it mine to." Ran giggled. "And you?"

"My name is Rin."

"We'll nice to meet you Rin." Ran said with the warmest smile Rin had seen anyone given to her.

"Nice to meet you to!" Rin said with a giggled.

"So Rin, I don't ever see you in the village. Are you from around these parts?"

"No I don't live in a village nor will I never choose to live in one."

_Huh so much despise for a young girl her age, _Ran thought. "And how come is this?"

"Because people/bandits kills my parents and people are often cruel." Rin said with anger and sadness.

Ran felt sympathy for the girl. "But surely Rin not all people can be that bad."

"I am happy with Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin exclaimed with such quick of mood.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" asked a puzzled Ran.

"Uhhhh. He the most strongest and powerful daemon." She notice her smile grew big. "He is also very kind."

Whoever this Lord Sesshomaru was surly mad the young girl happy for some reason that made Ran very curious.

"We'll thank you for the food!" Rin bowed. "It was nice to meet you."

"You to Rin but how are getting back?"

"By A-Uh." Then A-Uh appeared. The two head daemon.

"Will I see you again Rin?" Ran asked.

"Huh?" Rin was shocked by the question. She wants to see her again but doesn't know when Lord Sesshomaru will come back to take her. But she figure that he isn't back yet so there is a good chance she can see again tomorrow. "Yeah sure!" She smiled and the women smiled genuinely excited to see her again.

"Wonder lets me here at the same spot and same hour. I will bring more food since for us to eat." Ran said with huge grin.

"Okay see you soon Ran!"

Ran seen the young girl leave on the two headed dragon and was much looking forward to seeing the young girl again. Maybe she will even find out more about this Lord Sesshomaru the great powerful daemon with a kind hear. Will he must be if Rin speaks so highly of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is chapter 2 just so you just know I have edited chapter 1 and added things because I felt it was more necessary for chapter 1 than in 2. Thank you so much for still reading my story! I really hope you enjoy it! **** And as usually reviews of any kind are more thank welcome! **

The following next day Rin and Ran talked a lot at the same spot they met. Rin became more comfortable with Ran and enjoyed her company.

"So Rin, do you think AhUh would mind if I touch...umm them…. Or err uhh…it … him?" She wasn't sure what to call the daemon or daemons.

"No. AhUh is nice he lets me ride him all the time!" Rin said with a childish laugh.

"Uh okay..." She went by them and they looked at her interested in her and she petted the two head dragon. They seemed pleased because she got them at a sweet spot. Ran laughed. Who would have known?

"Ahh. I see that is where you guys like to be touched." She giggled. "Okay, Rin tell me how did you get AhUh."

"We'll they really belong to Lord Sesshomaru but he has them protect me when he is away."

"Oh well you guys must do a good job AhUh because she is still safe and sound." Ran said talking to AhUh.

The daemon monster made a little noise that sounded like they were happy.

Rin laughed with Ran.

"I hear a lot about this great and powerful daemon Lord Sesshomaru you often speak of. Can you tell me some more about him?"

Rin was more than happy to talk to Ran about her Lord Sesshomaru. "He is this great strong daemon that always protects me and rescues me when I am in trouble. He was hurt when I met him and I brought him food. Then wolf daemons came and killed me. I was dead. But the next thing I remember was Lord Sesshomaru was their when I open my eyes. He save me and cares what happens to me more than any of the other villagers did."

The women couldn't believe the story from the young girl. She personally never came across a daemon until AhUh but, always heard frightening stories about them. But from what this little girl was saying it sound like this daemon was a good one. So maybe they are not all bad after all he made her smile.

"We'll well young one you seemed to have found your own night and shining armor! You are lucky. You see I am a lot like you. But I didn't have a Lord Sesshomaru to protect me. I was always defending on my own and pray to the heavens that one day I could find my own shining armor like your Lord Sesshomaru."

Rin couldn't help but feel sad for her new friend. That is not fun spending a lifetime alone.

But then the women smiled and said, "But in time he will come for me." She said with a small laugh. They talked more and more from what the weather was to different kind of followers.

"Ran how come you mother named you after her favorite follower?"

"You know what an Orchid is right?"

"No."

"It a beautiful flower that blooms anytime during the year. If the orchid dies, it will still bloom again regardless. It represents the innocents of what life has to offer. It also means the strength of love. I guess you can say it gave my mother hope during the most troublesome moments in her life."

Rin listen interested to what Ran had to say.

"When I was born, I was her hope like an orchid. I was the beautiful moment in her life and gave her hope for a better tomorrow." Ran had a hug grin which mad Rin grin to.

Then all of sudden they hear someone running in the grass it was a little green lizard look of Rin.

"Rin there you are! You are going to kill me before Lord Sesshomaru dose!" Jaken looked both worried and angry.

_Another follow the Sesshomaru and daemon, _Ran thought.

"Sorry Master Jaken I was just talking to my new friend. " Rin said introducing Jaken to Ran.

"Hello Master Jaken." Ran said holding out a hand.

"Ahhh a human!" Jaken yelled. _But she sure beautiful, _he thought and shooked the thought out of his mind.

"Rin we must go you know Lord Sesshomaru doesn't like filthy humans such as this one!" Ran couldn't help but feel a little offended but didn't let it get to her. But was confused the women because wasn't Rin a human?

"I think when he sees she is my friend he wouldn't mind!" Rin said defending her friend.

"You stupid ignorant girl…."Jaken stared to argue with her before Ran interfered.

"Hey now. I don't want to cause any trouble. I was just..." Ran said in a calmly matter trying to make the little daemon and Rin calm down. Then she notice the change in Jaken's face

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said in excitement.

"Ah Lord Sesshomaru so good to see you! " Jaken said in with a nervous voice.

"Jaken who is this human?" Sesshomaru said with no expression.

"This is Rin's new friend mi Lord."

"Is this true Rin?" Sesshomaru asked.

"We been meeting at this spot and eating fish." Rin said in a happy tone.

"Really?"

"Ummm yes my name is Ran." Ran introduced herself and bowed. "I heard so much about you from Rin." She smiled.

He just looked at her with an emotionless expression. _He seemed a lot different in person then how Rin pictured him,_ she thought to herself. _But he is surly handsome for a daemon_. She blushed.

He then turned around and to walked and called for Rin and Jaken. They were all leaving and Rin remembered what Ran said about being alone. Rin didn't want her new friend to be alone. _Maybe she can join them._ Rin thought.

"Lord Sesshomaru."

"What is it Rin?" He said and looked at her.

I was wondering…ummm….can Ran come with us?" Rin asked.

"No. I have no need of human women." Sesshomaru said.

He paused and looked at Rins's sad expression. He didn't want to see Rin sad and most defintly not because of him. He didn't like the idea but it was what Rin desired.

"Rin if that is what you so desire for her to come with then she can. But she must fend for her own."

Rin became very happy and ran to get Ran.

"What another human no way!" Jaken said and in a very unhappy voice. In returned got a pebble thrown at him.

"Would you like to come with us?" Rin as in a very happy and excited tone.

"We'll I...I..." Ran didn't know what to say to the question. Dose she really want to be a follower of Sesshomaru. She dosent even know what his purpose for wondering was for. Then again she never really knew her own purpose.

"So you don't have to be alone anymore." Rin said grabbing her hand.

What can Ran say she was touch by the young girl's thoughtfulness. "Well I suppose I could…"

Before she can finish Rin was shouting with excitement and pulling her to Sesshomaru and Jaken. _This can be bad_ she thought _I mean wasn't like I had much of home nor will I be miss. _


End file.
